Kagami
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: It's spring and Sakura flowers are in bloom. Akane can't keep her eyes off them. YasuakixAkane One Shot


Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de

Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the author of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. She's the owner of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Well I hope you guys like this story it may not be that great but yeah.

_**Kagami:**_

Akane was looking in the mirror as she fixed her clothes a bit at the same time Yasuaki was also looking in the mirror but instead of fixing his clothes he was fixing his hair. He brought his long hair up and made it into a bun and then stopped it with a hair band.

"..." Akane said as she looked in the mirror. She shook her head and fixed her clothes once again. She looked into the mirror and gave a nod.

"That looks better." Akane said in a low whisper. She got up and walked out of the room. She slowly made her way to the main room. Yasuaki got up after he finished putting his hair band on. He walked out of his house and waked towards Fuji-Hime's palace. Akane was sitting near the edge of the small walk way as she watched the Sakura flowers.

"It's such a wonderful day." Akane thought to herself as she continued to look at the Sakura fall. Yasuaki slowly walked up to the gate of Fuji-Hime's palace. Yorihisa was at the gate as he looked up.

"Yasuaki-dono how can I help you?" Yorihisa asked.

"I was wondering if Miko is in." Yasuaki asked. Yorihisa nodded his head.

"She's in do you want me to get her?" Yorihisa asked. Yasuaki shook his head.

"No I'll go to her." Yasuaki replied.

"Hai." Yorihisa said. Yasuaki walked through the gates and went to the main door. He walked in and took off his shoe. He walked inside and walked to the main room. Akane had a smile as she looked towards the side. Yasuaki slowly walked into the room. He saw Akane looking at the flower on the small walk way. He gave a slight smile as he quietly walked behind her and hugged her Akane face had a surprised expression on her face as she looked behind her.

"Yasuaki-san." Akane said with a surprised tone of voice.

"Miko what were you looking at?" Yasuaki asked. Akane's cheeks became red as she looked at the Sakura tree.

"I was looking at the Sakura flower." Akane replied. Yasuaki looked at the Sakura tree.

"Miko I have place I want to show you." Yasuaki said. Akane looked at him and smiled.

"I want to see what you want to show me." Akane said with a smile. Yasuaki smiled a bit as he let her go. He got up and helped Akane up. They walked to the front door. Akane and Yasuaki put their shoes on and walked out. Yorihisa watched them leave.

"Where are we going?" Akane asked. Yasuaki looked at her.

"It's a secret." Yasuaki replied. Akane looked at him. She could only wonder where he was taking her.

"Is it far?" Akane asked. Yasuaki shook his head.

"It's not that far." Yasuaki replied.

"I can't wait to see." Akane said with a smile. Yasuaki nodded his head. They walked for a while when they came towards an open field. Yasuaki covered Akane's eyes.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said in a bit of a confused tone of voice.

"I want to keep it a surprise till we get there." Yasuaki replied as he took her hand and guided her. Akane noticed that they had gone right twice and to the left once.

"Miko be careful there's a rock in front of you." Yasuaki said.

"Hai." Akane said as she safely passed it with Yasuaki's help. She could smell something sweet. Yasuaki stopped. He then let go of Akane's hand.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Miko keep your eyes close once I take the eye mask off." Yasuaki said.

"Hai." Akane replied. Yasuaki took the eye mask off her eyes her eyes were still closed. Yasuaki stood behind her as he slowly lean toward her.

"You can open your eyes now." Yasuaki whispered in Akane's ear. She slowly opened her eyes, her face brighten her eyes went wide. In front of her was a huge field of Sakura trees. Bright Pink, Pink, White, Light Pink, and Dark Pink colored petals; Akane slowly walked up to one of the trees the Sakura petal slowly drifted down on her palm. She looked over to Yasuaki and smiled.

"Yasuaki-san arigato." Akane said Yasuaki looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome Miko." Yasuaki replied. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Miko..." Yasuaki said in a low whisper.

"Yasuaki-san." Akane replied in a low whisper. He held her tight in his arm.

"Nani Miko?" Yasuaki asked.

"Could we stay here a bit longer?" Akane asked. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"Of course Miko." Yasuaki replied. Akane looked up at him and smiled. Yasuaki let her go as she let him go as she walked through the field looking at the different Sakura flowers Yasuaki had sat down under one of the trees and leaned back his back being supported by the trunk. He watched Akane walking around the field. That day was warm and perfect to take a nap. Yasuaki closed his eyes a few petals fell on his head. Akane stopped and looked at him. A small smile came on her face. She slowly sat next to Yasuaki she looked at him. She then slowly took off the flower petals off his head. Akane then picked a flower and placed it in his hair as she gave a smile. She looked towards Yasuaki who slowly opened his eyes. She looked towards the side.

"Gomen Yasuaki-san did I wake you up?" Akane asked. Yasuaki shook his head.

"No Miko you didn't." Yasuaki replied. Yasuaki placed a hand on her cheek Akane blushed a bit.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said.

"You look nice under the Sakura." Yasuaki said Akane blushed even more.

"Yasuaki-san." Akane said. Yasuaki gave a small smile. He picked up a flower and put it over her ear. She looked at Yasuaki she gave a small smile while her cheeks became a bit redder.

"Should we go?" Yasuaki asked as he took his hand off her cheek. She shook her head.

"I want to stay a bit longer." Akane said.

"Wakarimashita." Yasuaki said as Akane smiled.

"Arigato." Akane said. Yasuaki nodded his head she put her head on Yasuaki's shoulder as they watched the Sakura petals fall. They stayed like that for a while when Yasuaki looked at her.

"Should we go?" Yasuaki asked. Akane nodded her head as she lifted her head off of Yasuaki's shoulder. Yasuaki got up and helped Akane up. They dusted themselves off and they slowly walked back to Fuji-Hime's palace. Akane was next to Yasuaki his hand towards his side. Akane looked at him. She slowly reached towards his hand. Yasuaki held her hand in his as he looked at her.

"Thank you for taking me and showing me the Sakura field." Akane said. Yasuaki gave a nod.

"I wanted to show someone special this Sakura field." Yasuaki replied.

"Someone special." Akane said a bit shyly. Yasuaki nodded his head.

"I hadn't had anyone to show it to." Yasuaki replied. Akane continued to look at him, her expression sadden a bit.

"But you show me it." Akane said with a smile. Yasuaki stopped as he looked at her and nodded his head.

"Your right about that." Yasuaki said as he brought her close to him, she blushed brightly.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said. Yasuaki slowly leaned towards her as his lips met with hers. Akane's cheeks became bright red she wasn't sure what to do she slowly closed her eyes and grabbed Yasuaki's shirt in her fingers and kissed him back. She hoped that she could stay like this as long as she could. She tried to keep her feelings straight. Yasuaki held her tighter to him. He wanted to keep her close to him as long as possible. He slowly let the kiss go as Akane slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Miko..." Yasuaki hesitated a bit Akane put a hand on his cheek. Yasuaki looked at her, her cheeks still red.

"Don't worry...I like it." Akane said a bit shyly as she looked towards the side. Yasuaki noticed the way Akane looked.

"Miko I wasn't sure how you'll react but I'm glad that I know how you really feel." Yasuaki replies Akane looked at him and smiled.

"We should get going." Yasuaki said. Akane nodded her head as they waked towards Fuji-Hime's palace. Yasuaki had held Akane's hand all the way to Fuji-Hime's palace but before they reached the gates they let their hands go Yorihisa was at the gate.

"Welcome back Yasuaki-dono, Miko-dono." Yorihisa said as he bowed.

"Arigato Yorihisa-san." Akane said with a smile. Yasuaki gave a small nod.

"Arigato." Yasuaki said. They walked through and went to the front door. They took their shoes off. Akane looked at the garden Yasuaki looked at her.

"Miko?" Yasuaki said. She looked at him and smiled.

"The flower is still in your hair." Akane said. Yasuaki blinked a bit as he put a hand towards his hair he felt a flower under his finger he gave a slight smile.

"So it still here." Yasuaki said as Akane gave a smile and a nod.

"Yasuaki-san." Akane said.

"Nani Miko?" Yasuaki asked.

"Don't take the flower yet." Akane said. Yasuaki wondered why she would say such a thing but he just gave a nod and a smile.

"Hai Miko." Yasuaki replied. Akane turned around a bit as she put a hand to the flower she had in her hair the soft petal was under her finger. Yasuaki gave a slight smile he was glad that she still had the flower that he put in her hair. They walked into the main room as they talked about things they needed to do soon.

"Miko I should get going." Yasuaki said. Akane nodded her head.

"Hai please be careful on your way back." Akane replied.

"Hai." Yasuaki said as he got up and went towards the front and then he put his shoes on. Akane had watched him he looked at her and bowed.

"Oyasumi-nasai Miko." Yasuaki said Akane gave a smile and gave a nod.

"Oyasumi-nasai Yasuaki-san." Akane replied.

"Arigato." Yasuaki said as he walked off. Akane waved good-bye. Akane watched him leave as she watched him as his body disappeared. Akane walked into her room as she took the flower out and put it in a vase. During that time Yasuaki reached home. He took off his show and walked into his room. He looked in the mirror as he saw the flower. Akane also looked in the mirror.

"Miko thank you for helping me open my heat." Yasuaki said as he imagined Akane.

"Yasuaki-san you're welcome." Akane said with a smile. He slowly took the flower that was in his hair out and put it in his vase.

"I'll keep this as long as I can." Yasuaki thought as he looked at the flower. He then untied his hair and let it down. He brushed his hair and washed up and went to bed. Akane also washed up and went to sleep and did Yasuaki.

The End


End file.
